Maybe, Possibly
by BenevolentBizzy
Summary: He used to think overcoming his past was as impossible as forgiving himself for his failures. But then a possible solution stumbles into him in the form of a tiny woman with an explosive temper, an exceptionally kind-heart, bright ocean blue eyes, and absolutely amazing breasts. Rated M because even I don't know what could pop out of my head in the future. Based in the Naruto-verse
1. Chapter 1

Maybe, Possibly,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_XxxXxxX_

It was a rather busy day in Konoha, considering the bustling of the villagers as they prepared for the upcoming ceremony. Lady Tsunade had finally named who would be her successor, and everyone was eager to meet the expectations that was set upon them considering what was due to occur in the near future. Unlike many of the eager people running to this place and that, Kakashi lazily strolled about, thinking more about the road to life then actually reading the erotica he held in his hand. _'I wonder what Rin, Obito and Sensei would think if they saw me now? Would they be proud of who I have become o would they be disappointed in the fact that I cannot find it in me to let go of the past? __Will I perpetually be lost and alone?__ Do you blame me for what has become of the previous team 7, sensei? Obito, have you forsaken me because I failed to keep my promise? Rin.. do you hate me for-'_

His thoughts were cut short when something small, but undeniably strong ran into him. The first thing his uncovered eye landed open was a set of crystal-blue eyes, set on a heart shaped face and complimented by the small nose and equally tiny-but full, lips. But atlas, the second place his eyes were drawn to were the two generously sized breasts that seemed to beg for his attention. _'Oh, the wonders of female anatomy, what I wouldn't give to kiss a pair of-'_

He was once again forced from his musings, but this time by a throat being cleared. His eyes quickly darted back up, coming to rest on a very cold azure glare that made him involuntarily shiver. His academically-talented brain finally caught up with him and he immediately recognized this dark-haired beauty as the woman who was soon to become his boss.

His mouth opened to throw out a half-hearted apology, '_cause really, who could apologize for appreciating kami-sama's gift to the world?', _but was taken by surprise when the outstandingly unnerving glare of the woman in front of him melted into a small, warm smile.

"Well, Hatake-san, now I understand why you are considered the local lazy hentai," at this, she cast a swift glance at the orange book hanging precariously from the copy-nin's hand, "But I would have thought that a ninja so well-known would pay more attention to his surroundings," she dryly stated.

He took a moment to observe her again, this time noting the knowledge and strength that swam in the depths of her blue eyes before he replied, "Meh, I apologize Higurashi-san but it appears I once again lost myself on the road of life, could you ever forgive me?," he drawled, seemingly polite and sincere, but to one experienced enough in life's hardships, the artificial quality of the statement was glaringly obvious.

Ignoring the hollow excuse and apology, she said, "It is fine whilst you are in Konoha, but I do hope you resolve your troubled thoughts before you leave on your next mission. Being distracted will not only get you killed, but your team also. I do not want my ceremony to be followed up by any funerals, am I clear?"

He took in the sincerity of her _slight_ demand, but wasn't quite surprised to find it completely honest. Rumors of this kunoichi's rather large amount of kindness had reached almost everybody in the entire Land of Fire, along with tales of her fierce protectiveness and undying loyalty. It seemed that Jiraiya and Tsunade had met her sometime during the Third Great Shinobi War. They had been injured and separated from their team, Kagome had been a lonely orphan that happened to cross paths with the two Sanin. Using her unique kekkei genkai and vast knowledge of herbs, she quickly patched the two up and sent them off. Shortly after the war ended, Tsunade and Jiraiya visited her occasionally and taught her various jutsus, along with taijutsu. Eventually Kagome began to travel with Tsunade but had branched out on her own shortly before Tsunade had returned to the Leaf Village, to become the fifth Hokage.

Remembering that she was probably expecting a reply, he asserted, "Hai. Although I thank you for your concern, I never let my mind wander during missions, after all, it goes against my shinobi way."

She didn't look very convinced, but with more doubtful glance over, she begrudgingly nodded and began to walk away. Throwing a glance back over her shoulder, she addressed him one more time.

"I do hope to see you at the celebration, so do not get too lost on the long and winding road of life, okay? My poor breasts probably won't stand another run-in with your chest. Then they will be all flat, and pervets like you will have nothing to stare at! Have a nice day, Hatake-san," and with that she strutted off, leaving him behind staring at her delicious backside that waved to-and-fro with a goofy half smile hidden behind his infamous mask.

_'Hmm, maybe there is a chance that I might find my way afterall, sensei'._

_XxxXxxX_

_**TBC**_

What did you guys think? Leave some reviews so I know if I should continue this little idea here!

-Biz.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe, Possibly,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_XxxXxxX_

_A young girl that appeared to be around the age of seven, vigorously jabbed at the air with her katana. Her movements, while slightly jerky and a tab bit ungraceful were still very impressive for a youthful girl of her stature. Her brow was furrowed and sweat rolled down her temples, and her mouth was set in a firm line._

_'If I can't get this right, I'll never live up to my position as the heir of the Higurashi clan, and Cousin Kikyo will be proved right. I have to succeed and triumph! Relax, Kagome, take a deep breath. The sword is but an extension of your arm. You can do this!,' she tried to keep up her positive thoughts, but the snickering and whispering that came from over wonder, on the other side of the large courtyard, brought her down. She began to get more frustrated, and her Kekkei Genkai began to swirl around her, quieting the mocking laughter of the older girls of her clan. _

_Her slim blade began to glow a light pink, while her body form began to improve and her movements became much more agile. As her feet started to twist and turn rapidly, her whole being became consumed in a bright white-pink fire. Her once blue eyes turned white and her her that was so dark blue, it was almost black, began to swirl around her in the winds of her power. _

_Gasps were heard as her mother and several other clan elders burst into the courtyard to witness what was happening to their young heir. They watched amazed as she seemed to become a heavenly being, her pink spiritual powers and unique white chakra started to form magnificent wings, hovering just barely inches from her tiny back, until her clothing seemed to just melt away and the wings attached to her body. _

_She finished up the last of her katas and turned to her mother with an exhausted smile on her face and just as she opened he mouth to tell her mother she finished her training and unlocked her Kekkei Genkai, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. The elders and Kun-Loon, her mother, ran to her and gathered her into their arms as her power flickered out like a light bulb. _

_Kun-Loon clutched her daughter's head to her chest and whispered,"Oh my sweet Kagome, you're the one, you're the one that will save us all."_

_She swept her child's damp bangs to the side and saw the telltale 4-pointed magenta star placed upon Kagome's delicate brow. A tear rolled down her face and splashed on her daughter's cheek but it did not rouse her in the slightest._

_That night she prayed for the fate of her clan, she prayed for her daughter's future, and she prayed for the poor soul of their great founder Midoriko, to finally find peace within Kagome's caring heart._

_XxxXxxX_

Tsunade stood in front of the gathered villagers, admiring the place and people she had called her own for so long. Although it was slightly upsetting to hand her title over, she felt that no one could have even come close to being as qualified as her young ward, Kagome Higurashi. Her burnt amber eyes swept to the side and took in the seemingly-fragile form of the future hokage, and she felt pride swell within her chest. She had found this young girl, wandering and broken, all alone and had taken her in. Kagome was as much a daughter to her that Tsunade was a mother-figure to her. In the end, she felt content to hand her title over to someone as lovely and outstanding as the Higurashi matriarch.

"Citizens of Konohagakure, I stand before you today to present to you the young woman who will be taking my place," she swept her hand toward the navy-haired woman, "I, Tsunade Senju, fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves hereby hand my title and all responsibility it holds, to Kagome Higurashi, the proud matriarch of the Higurashi clan and the last living member of her magnificent bloodline!," Tsunade-hime paused and stepped over towards Kagome. She layed the hat of the hokage upon her head, and settled the white robes around her dainty shoulders.

The, now officially, former hokage grabbed Kagome's small hand in hers and raised it up towards the sky. She then proceeded to declare, "I now proclaim Kagome Higurashi as the sixth hokage of Konoha!" the crowd erupted in cheer as Kagome bowed deep to her people. She stepped up the makeshift podium and cleared her throat.

"May the days ahead of us be magnificent and plentiful and may the will of fire burn deep within our hearts forever!" she announced and the crowd broke into even louder exclamations and declarations of loyalty and respect for their new leader. Blue eyes scanned the villagers with an endearing smile tilting her full rosy lips and settled upon familiar silver, gravity-defying hair and the infamous black mask that made up Kakashi Hatake's ensemble and smiled just a little bit bigger. Her bright orbs locked with his dark one and even through to bustle of the crowd and the excitement of the crowning ceremony, an unspoken bond was weaved between the two lonely souls.

A bond that would possibly save the shinobi-world from utter destruction.

_XxxXxxX_

Later that day, Kagome sat at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, eating a steaming bowl of miso ramen with a bright sunflower-haired boisterous boy. He was known as the one and only, number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Since arriving at the thriving Leaf Village some months ago, the young nine-tailed jinchuuriki had become something skin to a younger brother to her. He reminded her of Souta, her deceased otouto, who had once been just as bright and as knuckle-headed as the orange-clothed chuunin. He also reminded her of the young orphan she had taken in as her son, about 5 years ago, Shippo, who was actually sitting on the other side of Naruto, happily chattering away between large gulps of pork ramen.

She smiled and shook her head at the obvious lack in table manners, but let it go. She was about to bring her chopsticks up to her mouth to take a bite of steamy deliciousness, when someone climbed into the seat beside her. She immediately knew who it was when her eyes landed upon the telltale infuriating book, _Icha Icha Paradise._

"Hello Hatake-san, I'd ask you how you are doing but I think I have a pretty good idea," she said, her voice slightly tainted with disdain and a smidgen of amusement Kakashi flashed her a one-eyed smile and procceeded to order a large beef ramen.

"Why, Hokage-sama, my day brightened immediately when I caught sight of your lovely face," he smirked underneath his mask and her face turned tomato-red, in rage or in embarrassment, nobody knew. He heard the beautiful woman huff and smirked wider._ 'The newly appointed hokage is very entertaining when she is mad...'_

He eyed her amble bosom as it rose and fell with the force of her annoyance. He missed the evil smile that bloomed across her face, however, as she got the perfect idea.

"Oh Kakashi-san, of course a nice gentlemen like yourself wouldn't let a pretty lady such as myself pay for all this ramen, would you?" she stated sweetly, and she beamed innocently at the poor man. His face paled as he eyed the several bowls stacked in front of the two other occupants and gulped.

Naruto happened to hear what Kagome had said and exclaimed,"Alright! Another bowl of ramen in favor of the best sensei ever!" Teuchi and Ayame smiled, Shippo laughed, Naruto salivated, Kagome cackled inside her head as she ordered another bowl, and Kakashi clutched his poor wallet to his chest. He whispered goodbye to all of his beautiful coins and cried silently.

_'Nevermind, Sensei! This woman is downright cruel!'_

_XxxXxxX_

So this is the second chapter. What do you guys think? :D I'm struggling a little bit because this is my second ever fanfiction and Kakashi's personality is hard to get down but I think I might have done alright! I'm open for any ideas and constructive criticism if any of you have some to offer! Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, by the way! They gave me the inspiration to write this one! I hope you lovelies have a wonderful day3

Ja ne, Biz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Naruto and Inuyasha, but sadly I'd be lying and then I'd get thrown in jail so.. I do not own.

_Maybe, Possibly_

~Chapter 3~

_~Flashback~_

_Tsunade sluggishly regained consciousness and stiffened up immediately when she realized that she was not where she and Jiraiya had laid down to rest when their wounds prevented them from going any farther. She began to panic as she thought, 'Have we been captu-'_

"_Do not worry, I mean no harm, Shinobi-san. I found you two unconscious and injured, laying by my herb garden. I couldn't leave you to die so I brought you to my hut to treat your wounds." Tsunade cracked open her bloodshot eyes and was met with the sight of a decrypt old wooden ceiling that had obviously seen better days. To her right was a young girl, no older than 10, wringing a wet rag out in what appeared to be a large basin of water and placed it upon Jiraiya's forehead. The girl looked very small and malnourished if the way her wrist bones looked like they were about to tear her delicate skin said anything. _

"_Shiro-san is suffering from an infectious wound and mild poisoning but I managed to remove the poison and concoct an antidote. He became feverish sometime yesterday, but his fever broke about an hour ago. He should be waking up here soon, nee-san." Tsunade inwardly laughed at the way the child had dubbed Jiraiya 'Shiro-san'. She continued her observation of the younger female and noticed that her hair was actually a deep, deep navy blue instead of the black she had originally assumed. Although it was tangled and lackluster, as if it had not been brushed or washed, it flowed down her back in waves and pooled to the floor next to her. It was so long, she guessed it hadn't been cut in years. The young dirty looking child glanced up as if she had felt the weight of Tsunade's stare and the busty blonde sucked in a breath. Despite the sunken in cheeks and the otherwise gaunt features, the kid had the brightest cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen, and they were positively bursting with unbridled kindness. _

"_Excuse my poor manners, Shinobi-san, as I have not had company in many moons. My name is Kagome Higurashi."_

~Present Day~

Kagome looked out upon the bustling village of Konoha and suppressed a sigh. She was immensely honored to be crowned Hokage, but she definitely missed being part of the action. She had a passion for being on the front lines and helping to lead her allies to victory, but she guessed that leading an entire village was similar. _'I just wish it wasn't behind a desk, locked up in a building like some kind of incapable princess waiting to be saved'._ During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kagome had played a major part in the victory. It had been her special chakra, or her Kekkei Genkai, that had restrained the Juubi and the Gedo Mazo long enough for Naruto to destroy them. She had also assisted in bringing down Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first person to ever wield chakra and the mother of the Sage of Sixth Paths. And even further then that, she had used the last of her chakra to keep Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other at the Valley of the End after wards.

"Mou, Hokage-sama, why do you look so down? I came here to ask you how you were fairing in your new position but you look like you're about to start a war just so you can escape." drawled a lazy voice that was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. The silver-haired commander stepped into her office via the window and her eyes zeroed in on the damnable orange book held within his grasp.

"Do you not know how to use the stairs, or better yet, the door? Has all that porn finally rotted your brain, Hatake-san?" her quick remark was punctuated by an amused smirk and Kakashi couldn't help but think about how utterly sexy she looked like that.. until his 'rotten' brain registered what the busty blue-haired woman had just said.

"Higurashi-sama, you wound me! Maybe I just so happen to read this book while I'm in your presence just to see how beautiful you get while you're flustered." It didn't seem like a complete lie, he was at least a little bit sincere, about what, she didn't know. But she couldn't quite keep her face from becoming something akin to a cherry tomato. Just as she had opened her mouth to send a scathing retort at the perverted scarecrow, she was rudely interrupted.

"NEE-CHAN! Do you have any missions for me? I'm dying from boredom! Come on, please give me something good!" Of course, the only person, besides her son, that would have enough guts to come into her office screaming like that would be Naruto Uzumaki. Shippo was situated up on his left shoulder, munching contentedly on a stick of Mitarashi Dango. The newly instated jounin took a minute to glance between the blushing Hokage and his decidedly smug sensei before he bristled.

"Bakakashi! What are you doing to Kagome-chan? You old pervert, I outta kick your as- itai! What was that for nee-chan?" he pouted while nursing the lump sprouting from his head.

"Naru-kun, I'm flattered by your concern but I am a grown woman and your Hokage. Its not necessary for you to defend me. And how many times do I have to tell you.. WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN FRONT OF MY SON!" she shouted and both Kakashi and Naruto began to back away from the rabid woman that was emitting a dark aura, her hair flying around her in an unnatural wind. Shippo jumped off of the shivering blonde and ran over onto his mama's lap. She immediately calmed down as her son began to blabber on about his day so far. Secretly though, he turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"Fine, but if Kakashi-sensei goes all perverted on you, I swear to kami I'll kill the bas-" his sentence was cut short by a chair to the face and a subsequent shout of, "OUT!"

Needless to say, the Kyuubi container high-tailed it out of that office as fast as his legs would carry him.

The sapphire eyed Hokage had almost forgotten about Kakashi when she heard, "What would it take for me to get you to scream my name like that, Higurashi-sama?"

In the next instant, she spun around to throw her desk at the idiotic hentai but only found swirl of leaves where he was standing not two seconds ago.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT, AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Many people swore they saw a giggling streak of silver fly past them that day.

~Author's Note~

I got 3/4ths of the way down with this chapter and my computer froze. Needless to say I was pretty mad. I'm having a hard time with the dialog and getting the story to roll more naturally but I'm getting more confident in my writing skills. Please review!

Ja,

Biz.


End file.
